Cita navideña
by eclipse total
Summary: [Especial de navidad] "Meiko se enojaba por los problemas en que era capaz de meterse por un helado, aun así nunca le había pedido que renuncie a ello. Lo aceptaba como parte de él, así como él aceptaba su problema al beber sake. Eran defectos que no prohibían que el más dulce amor se llevara a cabo entre estos dos corazones." [KaiMei]


**Disclaimer**: Vocaloid no me pertenece, ni ninguno de los personajes utilizados. La imagen de portada tampoco es mia.

KaiMei es mi pareja favorita, los amo tanto, por tantas y muy diversas razones que no pienso enumerar aquí, porque las notas del fic no son para eso xD En méxico falta poco para que cambie de día así que logré terminarlo antes de que dejara de ser navidad :3 un poco tarde pero aún así a tiempo xD la verdad se me vino ocurriendo el 23 de Diciembre, y solo tuve para escribirlo ese día y hoy (Ya que ayer no adelanté nada xD). Aun así salieron 2033 palabras, espero que lo disfruten :3

* * *

><p><strong>- Cita navideña -<strong>

* * *

><p>Meiko Sakine se encontraba sentada a la mesa en esa cafetería. Miraba el paisaje blanco que la ventana le mostraba, era 24 de Diciembre, noche buena, y ese día había acordado una cita con su novio, amigo y compañero de toda la vida: Kaito Shion.<p>

La chica, de cabello castaño, vestía su típica ropa, usando medias bajo la falda para evitar el frio, además de ir enfundada en su abrigo con estampados otoñales y unas botas altas para la nieve. Sus mejillas se encontraban sonrojas y sus labios pintados de labial rojo seguramente se encontrarían azules por el frio que hacía en el lugar.

Las manos, con uñas pintadas de rojo, rodeaban el vaso desechable en el que bebía su café caliente, con la intensión de calentarlas. Su vista, entretenida en el movimiento zigzagueante del vaho que despedía su bebida, se desprendió del espectáculo para voltear al reloj de pared situado detrás del mostrador de pasteles y postres… su acompañante llegaba media hora tarde.

Bufó, observando el vapor blanco que salió de su nariz, esta parte del cuerpo era la que sentía más fría, se encontraba molesta con Kaito, no había forma en que no lo estuviera, el chico la había invitado a pasar el día juntos mientras llegaba la noche y toda la familia vocaloid se reunía a cenar la comida preparada por Luka, Gumi y Gakupo, a quienes les tocaba esta navidad planear la fiesta, pero ahora, ese joven la estaba haciendo esperar en ese lugar, con ese frio.

Llevó el vaso a sus labios, bebiendo con parsimonia, dejando la marca que evidenciaba su acción en el borde, hecha con el labial rojo carmín de sus labios. El café, que pidió con un _piquete_ de licor, le quema la garganta, haciendo entrar en calor poco a poco. En la mesa, un plato con una rebanada de pastel reposa sin ser profanado por las blancas manos de la cantante número cero de vocaloid, generalmente no le gustan mucho las cosas dulces, pero ese día sintió necesidad de salir de la rutina.

No lo admitiría, pero se empezaba a preocupar por Kaito.

Además de empezar a congelarse las manos, había llevado guantes de lana con estampados parecidos a su abrigo, pero estos reposaban sobre sus piernas, estirados, para facilitar el comer su aperitivo.

En ese instante escuchó un poco de alboroto en la entrada, era Kaito, quien llegaba tropezándose con todos y todo. Traía un abrigo blanco parecido al que normalmente usaba, pero un poco más grueso, y al parecer con un suéter azul debajo de este, su bufanda azul era, como siempre, inseparable. El frio debía estar realmente fuerte afuera si al mismísimo amante de los helados en invierno también le afectaba.

—Perdón Meiko, tuve una emergencia y no llegue a tiempo — Decía el joven Shion mientras repetía reverencia tras reverencia. Por un momento Meiko sintió empatía por el chico que la había dejado medía hora congelándose ahí, bien, pensó en que al menos el idiota no la había dejado plantada y la había citado en una cafetería en vez de en el parque central donde a estas horas ya estaría congelada.

Suspiró. —Está bien, al menos llegaste. — Sonrió con dulzura, le torpeza de Kaito solía ser, de vez en cuando, uno de sus mayores encantos. —Pero, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Pasó algo con alguno de los chicos? — Se preocupó un poco, Kaito y ella eran los mayores de la familia vocaloid, y aunque no lo hicieran apropósito, solían actuar como el padre y la madre de los más jóvenes, los querían a todos, y saber que eran un ejemplo a seguir para ellos les hacía sentir bien.

—¿Eh? — Kaito parecía confundido — No, no te preocupes — Dijo conciliador, a sabiendas de que a Meiko se le caería el mundo si algo le pasara a alguno de sus hermanos menores. — No ha pasado nada con ellos.

Meiko parpadeó confundida —Entonces ¿Cual fue tu emergencia? — Kaito rio nervioso, y a este punto Meiko se permitió fruncir el ceño ¿Qué había hecho ese idiota que tardo tanto en llegar?

—Esta mañana me desperté y fui a la cocina por un poco de helado — Rio nervioso — pero no había nada así que… — Kaito pudo ver un aura obscura salir de Meiko, y extendiéndose poco a poco a donde él estaba.

—Kaito — Masculló entre dientes — No me dirás que la razón por la que me dejaste esperando aquí media hora fue por ir a comprar tu maldito helado.

El chico de cabello azul optó una expresión indignada — Mei-chan, no insultes al helado.

Bien, esto era lo último que iba a permitir. Para Kaito todo pasó demasiado rápido. Meiko tomó su plato con pastel y, sin pensarlo dos veces, lo estrelló en la cara del Shion, acto seguido salió de la cafetería sin escuchar los cuchicheos que quedaban atrás o las suplicas de Kaito para no irse, estaba enojada, demasiado.

Se abrazó a su misma, un poco desconsolada, debía admitir. Le costaba creer que Kaito hiciera eso, si bien no es la primera vez que al muy atolondrado se le hace tarde por estar absorto en otras cosas, era la primera vez que su retardo pasaba los veinte minutos, y además de ser un día muy frio como ese.

A pesar del frio, Meiko no quería llegar a casa, así que se desvió su camino, cruzando la calle para dirigirse al parque central, al menos así no vería a nadie, no quería ver a nadie en ese momento, sobre todo a Kaito, estaba enojada, y sabía que si lo veía no iba a ser capaz de controlar sus impulsos de golpearlo.

No se iba a culpar ella misma porque fue Kaito quien se lo busco, pero tampoco podía negar que se sentía culpable por lo que hizo. Después de todo tenía un corazón, no era ningún monstruo sin sentimientos… y amaba a ese idiota, ¿qué le iba a hacer?

—¡Mei-chan, espera!

—No quiero hablar contigo. — Repuso antes de que dijera más, sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

—¿Estás enojada? — Kaito hizo un pequeño puchero.

—¡Claro que no! —Respondió la castaña, en un claro tono de sarcasmo. — Me citas a las doce del día en la víspera de navidad con este frio del demonio que hace, llegas poco más de media hora tarde y me dices que se te hizo tarde por comprar helado ¿Por qué habría de molestarme?

—¡Está bien! Fue mi culpa — Aceptó el joven de bufanda tomando su mano, deteniendo su caminar en el acto.

—¿En serio?¿Helado en noche buena?

—¿No hay día malo para comer helado? — Meiko suspiró, ese no era el tema. — ¡Vamos, Mei-chan! — La atrae a sus brazos, abrazándola. — ¡Perdóname, ya sabes que cuando se trata de ir a comprar helado pierdo la noción del tiempo!

Lo sabe bien, mejor que nadie, recuerda un día en que fueron al supermercado juntos, pasó una hora buscando a Kaito y lo encontró encerrado en las neveras, comiéndose su onceavo bote de helado… recuerda que a partir de ese hecho los vetaron para siempre del lugar, y ahora son Luka, Gumi, Gakupo y Miku quienes se encargaban de las compras, ya que a los Kagamines les había ocurrido algo parecido, solo que en su historia los botes de helado eran reemplazados por naranjas y plátanos.

Rio un poquito, si Rin y Len fueran sus hijos de sangre, habrían sacado esa insensatez de parte de Kaito.

Kaito solía meterse en todo tipo de problemas cuando iba a comprar sus helados, ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez debía estar agradecida de que llegara a su cita aunque fuera tarde.

—Está bien — Murmuró Meiko con la mirada baja. Y ahí estaba la chica, perdonándoles sus impertinencias una vez más.

Si tan solo no estuviera tan enamorada de él.

-w-w-w-w-w-

La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana, atravesando las blancas cortinas, pulcramente colgadas en la ventana. Meiko se encontraba recostada boca abajo en su cama, con el cabello castaño alborotado y las mejillas sonrojadas, esta vez no por el frio, sino por beber. Seguía vestida con su atuendo invernal y había sido cuidadosamente tapada por el enamorado que siempre veía por su bienestar.

Sentado a la orilla de su lecho, se encontraba el príncipe azul que la había cargado hasta ahí, que a pesar de no ser un príncipe ni tener sangre azul, si estaba profundamente enamorado de la castaña.

Debía admitir que la cena que prepararon Gumi, Luka y Gakupo fue muy buena, aunque la mayor parte de comida contenía zanahoria, atún y berenjenas. No había nada de helado, pero aun así fue maravillosa. Disfrutó la compañía de todos, era divertido escuchar a los gemelos discutir por no encontrar plátano o naranjas en su sopa, Miku quería imponen orden en la familia y Meiko… Bueno, ella había caído rendida después de siete botellas de sake.

Había sido un momento único, dulce, a pesar del estado alcoholizado de su novia, ella se había recostado en su hombro, arrullada por los gritos de fondo y el aroma tan peculiar del Shion. Se había sumido en un profundo sueño, pronunciando el nombre y apellido que este poseía. Kaito se sonrojó, pero una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios, su amor por Meiko lo ponía estúpido… más de lo que, según Meiko, ya era.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, la música de fondo ya no se oía, los gemelitos habían terminado de discutir, de hecho, ahora todos en la mesa los veían él y a Meiko con total interés. Luka, a su lado, lo observaba con mirada estoica, aunque en el fondo, muy en el fondo, lo llamaba pervertido. Gakupo lo observaba con picardía camuflajeada en sus ojos, Gumi, Rin y Len sienten el impulso incontrolable de reír, sus hombros se mueven pero logran contener el sonido de sus carcajadas, y Miku, ella solo los veía enternecida.

Kaito se ofreció entonces a llevar a Meiko a su habitación, si hubiera sido por él, preferiría haberse quedado así, viendo a su novia dormir y sintiendo el suave aliento contra su cuello. Pero las miradas de todos le estaban incomodando, y es así como había terminado su cita de navidad.

Meiko lo había perdonado y habían tenido un día muy cálido a pesar del frio, Kaito se quitó su bufanda y la había compartido con ella, la única persona por la que es capaz de desprenderse de un preciado objeto, incluso de su obsesión por el helado si se lo pidiera.

Pero no, Meiko se enojaba por los problemas en que era capaz de meterse por un helado, aun así nunca le había pedido que renuncie a ello. Lo aceptaba como parte de él, así como él aceptaba su problema al beber sake. Eran defectos que no prohibían que el más dulce amor se llevara a cabo entre estos dos corazones.

Un suspiró se escapó de su boca, volteo la mirada hacía la castaña, dormía con una sonrisa ligera, muy hermosa a los ojos azules del Shion. Sonrió, mañana en la mañana le daría su regalo de navidad, y le podría decir que salió temprano ese día de casa porque, antes de pasar a comprar su preciosísimo helado pasó a recoger un relicario con los nombres de ambos grabados en él, y que por ello se le había hecho tarde para llegar a su cita…

O mejor no, pensándolo mejor y conociendo a Meiko, sabía que terminaría sintiéndose culpable por embarrarle pastel en la cara.

Se paró de la cama, se arrodillo junto a ella y observo fijamente el rostro durmiente de la castaña, sonrió por lo tierna que se veía durmiendo, con la boca ligeramente abierta y las mejillas de un color carmín más difuminado que cuando la transportó a ahí.

Se acercó y le robo un beso, rozando levemente sus labios, teniendo todo el cuidado que podía para no despertarla. Acarició su mejilla con dulzura —Buenas noches, Mei-chan, y feliz navidad. — Murmuró antes de salir por la puerta, pero antes de cerrar la puerta escuchó un murmullo proveniente de la cama.

—Feliz navidad… —Murmuró Meiko entre sueños, Kaito siempre estaba presente en ellos. — Idiota.

El Shion sonrió. Él no era un príncipe azul que cuidaba de ella, pero era su idiota, un idiota enamorado.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de eclipse<strong>: Espero les gustara ¿Que te pareció? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Merece un comentario? ¿Una critica constructiva? :3

¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! Debía escribir el especial de navidad de este año con esta pareja... ¡KAIMEI son mi pareja favorita de vocaloid!


End file.
